


A Thorny Relationship

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Triangle, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Io and Rosetta have a fight about how quickly their relationship is progressing, and Kolulu has been pining for Io this whole time.
Relationships: Io Euclase/Rosetta, Kolulu/Io Euclase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Thorny Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with the cast...
> 
> [Io Euclase](https://gbf.wiki/images/f/f6/Npc_zoom_3040065000_01.png) \- A young girl who uses magic. Somewhat older in this fic.
> 
> [Rosetta](https://gbf.wiki/images/3/37/Npc_zoom_3040068000_01.png) \- A primal known as the Rose Queen. Even before her and Io started going out, Io looked up to Rosetta as her ideal of what a lady should be.
> 
> [Kolulu](https://gbf.wiki/images/4/4f/Npc_zoom_3040222000_01.png) \- A young girl who was homeless till the Grandcypher crew took her in. Won an eating contest once. Secretly has a crush on Io and somewhat older in this fic.
> 
> [Claudia](https://gbf.wiki/images/b/b8/Npc_zoom_3030057000_01.png) \- A maid in service to a queen. She likes young girls and has a crush on Lyria in particular.

A faint bruise on delicate skin, and a few visible teeth marks. These were what convinced Rosetta that she and Io needed to start holding back. Io was a little older than when the two first started dating, but she was still young. Rosetta internally berated herself for getting so carried away.

"You're staring, Rosetta," Io teased, even tho she was the one blushing. The shade of her cheeks matched the marks Rosetta had left.

Rosetta and Io were laying in bed together, holding hands, fingers intertwined. Io was wearing a fairly wholesome white nightgown, whereas Rosetta's was a more revealing black one with lace trim.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how beautiful you are, Io~" Technically true, since that was on Rosetta's mind quite a bit. It was a big part of why Rosetta struggled to control herself with Io. At the same time, she couldn't help but be relieved she'd managed to save some things for when Io was older.

"Io, I think we should take things slower with our relationship." There, she finally said it.

"Eh, how come?" Io seemed genuinely surprised. They were both enjoying themselves. That's all that mattered, right?

The desire to have sex with Io did well up from time to time. When the couple would bathe together, every part of Rosetta wanted to take her then and there. Of late, Rosetta would sometimes slip away somewhere private to try and take care of those needs by herself. The images her mind conjured in those moments... Thinking about them now, with Io laying beside her, turned her cheeks rose red.

"A proper lady should show restraint. Besides, we have plenty of time to enjoy each and every new thing. It'd be such a waste to rush things." Rosetta was pleased with how well she managed to maintain her careful facade of being a mature older sister type.

"Ah, is that so..." Io's words were cold, and she was staring a hole in Rosetta, as tho she could see completely through her act. Casting aside the sheet laying over them, Io continued, "I'm going to go take a bath."

"I'll come with-" Rosetta didn't even get to finish the thought.

"We're supposed to be restraining ourselves. So we should bathe seperately, don't you think? Like proper ladies."

Io was angry. She wasn't even trying to hide it, and it wasn't hard to guess why.

'You're treating me like a kid again!'

A mistake Rosetta had been making with her girlfriend from the start.

On the way to the bath, Io ran into someone she didn't expect to. A very close friend, a big eater, and almost as cute as Io herself.

"Oh, Kolulu... Hi..." Io awkwardly waved when she almost bumped into the other girl in the hall.

"Io-chan! How are you?" For her own part, Kolulu seemed completely oblivious that anything was wrong.

"I'm... I'm fine. I was just heading to take a bath. Um, would you like to join me?" Io didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

That night, in the mess hall of the ship, Rosetta took a sip of tea and sighed. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

The one drinking tea with her was Claudia, a maid who traveled aboard the Grandcypher with the rest of the crew. Considering the subject, and that Claudia understood the importance of keeping up appearances, she seemed the best one to go to.

Claudia thought over what Rosetta had said. "To begin with, I believe that letting things get as far as you did was a mistake."

Rosetta nodded. "I know. She's just so cute, and more and more I find it hard to resist."

"If you'd kept things from going that far to begin with, I think it'd be easier for her to take. However, young ladies hearts are delicate, and changing things now must feel like you're pushing her away."

Rosetta felt a stab of guilt. Claudia was likely right. Io was growing into a fine young lady, but even a fine young lady would get upset if their lover suddenly wanted distance between them.

Claudia continued, "These sort of problems are why I am content to appreciate the young ladies I adore from a distance."

That comment felt unnecessary, and it made Rosetta want to tease Claudia.

"So, if Lyria came to you and said she'd fallen in love with you, you'd reject her?"

"I... Of course, I would reject her!" Claudia's facade cracked a bit, caught off-guard by the question as she was.

"...and if she asked you to take her, you wouldn't?"

Still holding her teacup, Claudia's hand began to shake, and her voice wavered as she said, "I would- As a proper maid, I- You see..." She continued to stammer like that for some time, unable to form a complete thought and spilling her tea on the table.

* * *

Relaxing in the hot water, the pair of Io and Kolulu let out contented sighs. Io had a distant look in her eyes, while Kolulu's cheeks were red and she clearly didn't know where to look.

"I needed this..." Io said, forcing a smile.

"I'm glad, but wh-what are those marks, Io-chan?" Kolulu stammered, vaguely gesturing at the ones on Io's neck and shoulder, tho there were more she couldn't see in other places.

Bashfully, Io started to answer, "Um, last night, Rosetta and I were kissing and-"

"Rosetta-san?! Kissing?! Um, does that mean Rosetta left those marks on your neck? Should we tell the captain? Whoa-oh!!" Panicked, Kolulu rose to her feet, and then promptly slipped and fell face-first into Io's chest.

"Aaahhhh!! I'm sorry, Io!"

"Ahaha, it's okay, and you don't need to worry. Rosetta didn't do anything wrong. She just gets carried away when we're alone together." Io hugged Kolulu and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh... All this means that you and Rosetta really are in that kinda relationship, huh. I had no idea..." Panic fading, the reality set in.

"Ah... Hehe... Yeah, but don't spread it around. I wouldn't want Rosetta to get in trouble with anyone."

"Um, I'm gonna get out of the bath. I'm not feeling well."

"Kolulu?"

Kolulu didn't offer any reply. She simply hurried from the bath as quickly as she could, hoping nobody would notice the tears in her eyes.


End file.
